warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Klebrik Scaffold
320.0 |normal pellet count = |normal burst count = |normal critical chance =(6 → 16) |normal critical damage = (1.1 → 1.6) |normal status chance = (4 → 14) |normal punchthrough = |normal radius = |normal duration = |normal falloff = |normal ammo cost = 3/s |charge impact = |charge puncture = |charge slash = |charge element = |charge damage = |charge time = |charge pellet count = |charge burst count = |charge critical chance = |charge status chance = |charge punchthrough = |charge radius = |charge duration = |charge falloff = |charge ammo cost = |area impact = |area puncture = |area slash = |area element = |area damage = |area pellet count = |area critical chance = |area status chance = |area radius = |area duration = |area falloff = |area ammo cost = |secondaryarea impact = |secondaryarea puncture = |secondaryarea slash = |secondaryarea element = |secondaryarea damage = |secondaryarea pellet count = |secondaryarea critical chance = |secondaryarea status chance = |secondaryarea radius = |secondaryarea duration = |secondaryarea falloff = |secondary impact = |secondary puncture = |secondary slash = |secondary element = |secondary damage = |secondary pellet count = |secondary burst count = |secondary critical chance = |secondary status chance = |secondary punchthrough = |secondary radius = |secondary duration = |secondary falloff = |secondary charge time = |secondary fire rate = |secondary trigger = |secondary ammo cost = |throw impact = |throw puncture = |throw slash = |throw element = |throw damage = |throw critical chance = |throw status chance = |throw punchthrough = |throw falloff = |throw charge time = |charged throw impact = |charged throw puncture = |charged throw slash = |charged throw element = |charged throw damage = |charged throw critical chance = |charged throw status chance = |charged throw punchthrough = |charged throw falloff = |charged throw charge time = |slam attack = |slam radius = |slide attack = |syndicate effect = |augments = |polarities = |stance polarity = |users = |introduced = }} The is a scaffold used in Amp construction, that allows the weapon to perform an alternate secondary fire function (default ). When fired, the Klebrik fires a continuous beam that automatically homes in and bends towards its target. The blueprint is sold by the Quills for standing and requires a rank of Adherent to purchase. It is also a possible rank-up reward for advancing to Adherent with The Quills. Characteristics This weapon deals exclusively damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Sentient-type enemies. **Can reset any damage adaptation built up by Battalysts, Conculysts and Shadow Stalker. **Can damage Teralyst, Gantulyst and Hydrolyst's impervious shields. **Can destroy the otherwise impervious Vomvalyst's spectral form. **Can change Profit-Taker Orb's shield weakness. *Shots have homing properties, curving the beam up to an angle of 45 degrees. **Curve does not require line of sight. *Good critical chance and status chance. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Innate infinite Punch Through against surfaces. *Moderate energy consumption, consumes 20 energy/second at base fire rate. *Can immediately re-enter Void Mode after firing is stopped. *Does not use ammo pickups; energy regenerates over time. **Has a 2 second delay after the weapon stops firing before regenerating energy. ***Regenerates 30 energy per second; takes 3.33 seconds to regenerate a fully depleted energy meter. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Cloned Flesh, Machinery, and Fossilized. *Low critical multiplier. *Limited range of 25 meters. *Innate Punch Through does not apply to bodies. Trivia *The name may be a play on the German word klebrig, which means "sticky". This would fit the homing nature of the attack added by this scaffold. Patch History *The Klebrik Scaffold now resets Sentient resistance as it was intentionally meant to. *Introduced. }} es:Estructura Klebrik Category:Update 22 Category:Components Category:Operator Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Sentient Category:Amp